judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Maitland
Judge Maitland is an African-American Judge working for Accounts, and was created by Al Ewing and Nick Dyer. Much like Dredd, she constantly wears her helmet and when seen without it, she was wearing glasses.Prog 1925 She first appeared right after Chaos Day, where she had a 'meeting' with Dredd in the middle of a riot - he would not come to her office so she came to his. A highly lethal combatant, in mid-battle she berated Dredd for his contempt towards divisions like Accounts and his lack of paperwork, pointing out the necessity of "bean counters" like her to keep Justice Department functioning. Dredd wouldn't acknowledge this and used her to intimidate a perp into surrendering, suggesting that she'd execute him to save on iso-cube money.Prog 1790: "The Bean Counter" He rated her enough to take her on a raid of an illegal nightclub. There, she discovered information leading to the Organisation but would never have the time to follow it up. Prog 1791 Shortly after, she reported to Chief Judge Barbara Hershey about the city's crippled finances and advised nationalised the banks that had collapsed, then reclaiming their capital retroactively. Unknown to either of them, she was part of Dredd and Judge Smiley's team investigating Judge Bachmann: after tracking Black Ops' funds to Overdrive Inc, she was mindwiped so that Bachmann would not find out that he had recruited her. Her memory was returned when Black Ops' coup started, as Bachmann's office was right next to Accounts; she was able to rescue a wounded Dredd, patch him up, and hold off Black Ops agents until help arrived. After the coup was stopped, Dredd apologised for doubting her work in Accounts.2000 AD #1809–1812, "Trifecta" Maitland was subsequently promoted to head of Accounts Division, as the previous head (and "72.342%" of the division) had been killed in Bachmann's coup.Judge Dredd Megazine #336 Her work has been cited as one of the reasons that the city survived as polity at all.Prog 1943 One of her first jobs in 2135 was to deal with a contractual problem that - due to the contractor's insane fixation on business rules - led to a company threatening to let a nuclear silo melt down until Justice Department paid their late fees.Judge Dredd Megazine #336 She was part of the decision to nuke Enceladus (and the Titan Judges on it) rather than allow the Sov block access to the alien technology there. Later, in 2137, Maitland was present in Hershey's war room when a Titan craft was aimed at the city. She indicated they might want to show mercy but Hershey overruled her. Prog 1925 In the resulting ice storm, Maitland was the third Judge to be targeted by the transformed Aimee Nixon; having been aware this would happen, Maitland had spent her time making a flamethrower for self defence.Prog 1943 In 2138, Maitland was part of Hershey's team in crucial negotiations with the Klegg Empire. She had to sit through Sensitive Klegg's notoriously bad musical plea for brotherhood.Prog 1969 to 1972: "Undercover Klegg" She was also one of Dredd's key allies in investigating Judge Smiley and Black Ops Division, under the nose of Hershey. When the true scale of Smiley's series of quiet assassinations was discovered, Maitland was worried that this implied that higher authorities must be approving it.The Small House Notes * In the "Enceladus" story, Maitland is implied (but not stated) to be in the Council of Five. This was dropped in later stories but she remains a recurring figure with Hershey's ear. * Maitland was mistakenly coloured as caucasian in "Enceladus". References Category:Characters Category:Mega-City One Judges